


It's All Your Fault

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute Type, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Had To, M/M, Mpreg, No Angst, One Shot, Panic, Right?, Sweet, Tharn is a sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blame mr. supasit, bless your eyes, do yourself a favor, it's cute though, literally talking about gulf's baby all the time, tharntype mpreg, we all needed a good, well no regrets, you should read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: Type finds out he's pregnant with Tharn's child on a visit to the doctors. Now he has to actually tell the father to be. Oh boy. If only he could stop crying enough to get the words out. Stupid hormones.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: TharnType Needs More Mpreg [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665016
Comments: 21
Kudos: 578





	It's All Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story, Type is around 22 and Tharn is just a few months older.

"I'm sorry--" Type leaned heavily forward. "... _what?"_

"You can't take an x-ray sir." The nurse was holding back some sort of emotion. "Your pregnancy test has come back positive."

"That's impossible." Type shook his head. His whole body was going numb. He swallowed just to see if he could still feel his mouth. He couldn't. "I'm- I'm not fertile. I'm not- not- I don't have the Washington gene. I can't _get_ pregnant."

"Sir, I can assure you that you do indeed have the Washington gene," the nurse nodded. She looked over his file. "It says here that it was dormant within you until you reached pubescent maturity at age 19. So if you had taken the test at 16, as all young males are required to do, the results would have been inaccurate." She closed his file. "To be frank, you were a late bloomer. Most males complete puberty by 16, which is why all males are required to get tested for the Washington strain at this age. You didn't fully complete puberty until after 19 at which, if you would have taken the test, you would have been correctly diagnosed as positive."

" _Fuck._ Oh my fuck. I'm pregnant? I can't be-- _pregnant_?" Type put his hands over his face. He leaned his arms on his knees. "Oh my-- I might be sick."

The nurse quickly grabbed the small corner trash can and set it near him.

"Sir?"

Type sat up. "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes sir."

Type breathed out and nodded. "Okay." He thought about it. "Okay."

Then he threw up.

///

Once everything was thrown out, Type, the nurse from earlier, and his doctor were all talking in that tiny inspection room again.

"How far am I in my pregnancy?" He asked, hands clammy.

"You're still within your first trimester. You won't be showing for at least another six weeks." The nurse told him.

Type nodded. "Okay." At least that gave him some time to tell Tharn. _Fuck._ What was Tharn going to say? They both thought he was infertile. "Can I still have sex?" Tharn would get suspicious if he started refusing sex for the next nine fucking months. "Sorry. I have a husband. We didn't know I was fertile. Obviously."

"It's perfectly fine, this is a normal question we get from couples all the time." The doctor put Type's mind at ease. "During a normal, healthy pregnancy, it is completely safe to have sex. However when you're further along, you will want to avoid any sort of strain sexual activities might have on you. A position to avoid would actually be one where you're on your back. The baby would be too much pressure on your internal organs or major arteries."

Okay no missionary, then.

"Hold on, before we continue this," Type stopped the doctor. "I came here cause I've been sick for four days now, and I wouldn't have come in at all, but because I don't get sick really ever and Tharn is such a fucking worrier, he made me promise to come in and then something came up with his stupid band so he couldn't even _be_ here-- sorry." Type apologized and continued on track. "I was about to get x-rayed for any flu symptoms and then I found out I couldn't get x-rayed because, surprise! I'm pregnant."

"Right." The doctor nodded.

"Does this mean that my sickness has just been a part of the pregnancy?" Type asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes that was your morning sickness."

"But it doesn't always happen in the morning." Type questioned. "It's kind of spontaneous, actually."

"Morning sickness is just a term." The nurse explained. "It doesn't strictly happen during the morning hours of the day, just typically."

"Will it stop soon?" Type asked already feeling sick all over again thinking about how long he might have to experience it.

"You must understand, all of this information varies from birth parent, to birth parent," the doctor explains, "nothing is set in stone, we can only give you the estimated average. It's pretty common for the parents who do experience morning sickness to have it last between six to eight weeks." Type's heart sank. "Sometimes the sickness can last the entire pregnancy."

"You've got to be shitting me." Type groaned. "Sorry. I'm just-- this is all very sudden."

"It's alright." The doctor smiled calmly. "You're actually processing this a lot better than what we've come to expect. That being said, most male birth parents tend to get over morning sickness faster than females."

Type rubbed his temples, at least that was something. "What do I do about the morning sickness?"

"Don't eat so heavily during meals." The doctor informed him. "Stretch your eating out from three main meal times, to eight or so snack-meals with eating times separated evenly through the day. If you note a time of day where your sickness is the worst, try eating only saltines or pretzels before the period." Type nodded. "Make sure you also stay hydrated throughout. Try to only drink water or at least mainly drink water until your morning sickness lessens. You're losing a lot of fluid throughout this whole process, you need to remain hydrated."

"When can I know the baby's gender?" Type was already curious. He wanted to know if his son or daughter was somewhere in there.

"Most parents don't know till about three to five months in the pregnancy." The doctor explained.

"And I am how many weeks?" Type asked. He did get a straight answer last time.

"You are about six weeks in." The nurse amended. "So it should be about another month and a half from now."

"A month and a half? Isn't that about six weeks also?" Type just connected something. "Which is when I'm supposed to start showing _and_ when my morning sickness is supposed to go away? Theoretically."

The doctor nodded, "yes, if given each symptom a two week grace period."

"What's a grace period?" Type asked.

"It just means give or take two weeks." The doctor reiterated.

"Well shit." Type sighed. "So I'm definitely pregnant right?"

They both smiled at him. The nurse nodded but the doctor answered. "Yes, you're most definitely pregnant."

Type nodded. "Okay. Sure. Fuck." He put his head in his hands again.

"Sir?" The nurse asked him. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah," Type lifted his head helplessly. "How the fuck am I supposed to tell my husband?"

////

Type's leg was bouncing up and down as he sat nervously on their family room couch. Tharn was going to be home any minute.

He had already decided he was going to start with the good news first. Or at least, with the easier news. He was fertile. He already made up his mind to tell Tharn just that for now at least while he worked up the nerve to tell him…to tell him. Ugh, he still couldn't believe it.

Now, you must understand, Type isn't sad at this news, it isn't disgusting to him, he doesn't want an abortion or whatever the fuck, no. He's just straight up, fucking _terrified_ at the thought of raising a whole ass child. He knows they're pretty financially stable, and he knows they've got a suitable home (I mean they should, Tharn and Type were looking for the perfect home for months before they moved in), he also knows without a doubt that Tharn is going to be an amazing father.

He just doesn't know if _he's_ gonna be such a great dad. He doesn't think he has the patience for it. Or the discipline. He doesn't think he's ready for this at all. The whole idea of it scares the shit out of him. And he's starting to think he might just tell Tharn the whole truth as soon as he gets home because he wants Tharn to hold him tight, kiss his hair, and tell him it's all gonna be alright oh my shit-- the hormones. The hormones!

The doctor said the hormones were gonna start kicking in soon and because he was a male birth parent, it was gonna be stronger and last longer than a females.

He felt like crying so bad. He didn't want to be scared of their baby. He wanted to be happy. He _was_ happy that was the problem. He was happy with the way things were. A baby was going to change everything.

Oh shit. Oh. Shit.

Shit, shit, shit. He was crying.

Not a drill. Legit tears.

He began furiously wiping his face. Shit, _shit._ Tharn couldn't see him like this! He'd be too worried. Stupid fucking hormones.

"Type?" Type heard Tharn call him from the kitchen. Which made sense, cause it connected to the garage and Tharn drove regularly, but Type had totally expected him to enter from the foyer for no reason.

Even though he was all the way in the family room, not intentionally, but the living room was right before the foyer and it was more for guests than anything. The family room was theirs. He felt more at peace in it. Anyway even though he was sitting where he couldn't see Tharn, he still whipped his head around.

He realized his mistake and panicked. Tharn couldn't see him like this.

"Type?" Tharn's voice was exponentially closer.

Type abruptly stood and ran over to the window that overlooked their backyard facing away from where Tharn's office opened into the family room.

"In here." Type semi-called out after he swallowed the lump in his throat. He was still crying, but at least he didn't sound like it.

He's always had that little gift. He could school his voice into not shaking as he cried, Tharn on the other hand always blubbered like a baby. Like a baby? Oh no.

Another wave of emotion rushed through Type. Fresh, new tears were pouring over his cheeks.

"Oh, Type." Tharn was right behind him. "There you are. So," Tharn set something down on the couch and walked over to Type, "what did the doctor say? Do you have the-- Type what's wrong?"

Tharn had tried to turn Type around to face him gently, but Type fought to stay where he stood. He didn't let Tharn move him.

"Nothing." Type said evenly. "I just want to look outside."

Tharn paused for a moment but didn't say anything. He then shrugged and wrapped his arms around Type's torso like he always did. Hands flat against-- well, against the baby.

Type gasped. He pulled Tharn off of him like he was burned and back away.

Tharn completely moved back. "What? What just happened? Did I hurt you? Type are you okay?"

Type faced away from him. "Tharn." He took a breath. And another. Then he couldn't take it, he wanted Tharn's arms around him again. "I'm okay." But even he couldn't control his voice as he said it.

Type turned to Tharn for the first time. The tears evident on his reddened face. Fucking hormones.

Tharn's expression instantly turned sympathetic. "Oh Type." He walked forward slowly. Once he was close enough, his gentle hands held Type's face as he wiped away the tears. "What happened, baby?"

Type hiccupped and wrapped his arms around Tharn. He cried into Tharn's chest as he felt those strong arms totally envelope him.

Tharn began stroking his hair saying, "good boy." Everynow and then.

"I'm- I'm fertile." Type forced out. It was muffled by Tharn's chest but Tharn still heard part of it.

His movement in Type's hair stopped. "What?" For a split second, his grip tightened before he pulled Type out to face him. "What did you say?"

Type's tears were no longer flowing, but drying, on his face and neck. He sniffled and looked Tharn in his earnest, open eyes.

"I said I'm fertile, Tharn." Type repeated. "The doctors confirmed it. I tested positive for the Washington gene."

Tharn shook his head. "But- but, you said you didn't have it."

"I thought I didn't." Type said truthfully. "Apparently it was dormant within me until I reached pubescent maturity when I turned 19."

"So we can- so you can...have a…" Tharn never finished his sentence. There was so much emotion swirling around in his eyes. "Oh my goodness." He breathlessly laughed and he pulled Type in for a hug. "Ai'Type." Tharn hummed pleasantly.

"It scares me Tharn." Type admitted quietly. Tharn pulled back with a soft smile. "The thought of having a child."

Tharn softly kissed his forehead. "My beautiful wife." He ran his fingers through Type's dark hair. "We don't have to start trying right away." Tharn surmised. "We can wait until you're ready."

Type wanted to kick him. The sentiment was sweet, but it was too little, too late. Stupid sex crazed husband. 'We don't need a condom' Type. 'We're both safe' Type. Shithead.

"Ai'shit Tharn." And Type actually did kick him. "Fucking asshole."

"Ow! What the-- Type?" He rubbed his shin and watched Type in confusion as he sat on the couch, back straight, arms crossed, eyes closed. Oh great. Type only sat like _that_ when Tharn had to apologize for something.

Tharn walked over with his now sore leg and sat beside him. "Ai'Type. What happened baby, what did I say?" He wrapped his arms around Type's waist again and held him close.

Instead of letting Tharn apologize, Type jumped back again. He removed Tharn's arms instantly and back away from the couch.

"Ai'Tharn!" Type shouted. "Shut up and let me tell you. It's hard enough _knowing_ , now I have to go and tell you. Fucking damnit." Type rubbed his eyes. This was so much harder than it should have been.

Tharn sat perfectly poised on the couch. He was wide-eyed and all his muscles were tense, like he was ready to spring up to Type's side at a moments notice.

"Tharn, it's not- I'm not. _Fuck._ I, I'm- I'm already…" Type closed his eyes tight and took a breath. He looked at Tharn with determination. He could do this. "Tharn, I'm pregnant."

Tharn leaned back as if he'd been slapped.

"You...you're- you're... _what_?" Tharn slowly stood, but he kept his distance.

"I'm already pregnant you fucking asshole!" Type exploded. "You said we'd be safe without the condom, dickhead, this is your fault!"

Tharn covered his mouth, and the stars were pouring out of his eyes. Type's anger subsided some. Of course he was crying, big fucking crybaby. Type sighed and walked up to him.

"Ai'shit Tharn." He said softly just for good measure.

Tharn laughed behind his hand before pulling Type into a very, very tight hug. And Type allowed it as Tharn's head fell onto his shoulder. His shoulders were shaking so much.

"Crybaby." Type scolded. Even though he had been the same just a few moments ago.

He smiled softly and soothed a hand down Tharn's back as the other went to his incredibly soft hair. Tharn's hair was always so much softer than his. Which was unfair, they used the same goddamn shampoo.

"Ai'Type." Tharn choked.

"I know." Type nodded.

He continued to hold Tharn for as long as he needed.

After a few good minutes of nothing but Tharn's crying and Type's soothing, Tharn sniffled and stood up straight.

He wiped his face but his smile never faded.

"You're," he huffed, "you're pregnant."

Type nodded with a glare. "Whose fucking fault is that?"

"Mine." Tharn agreed helplessly. He sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around Type's waist, keeping his stomach against his own cheek. "It's mine, mine. All mine."

Type rolled his eyes and petted Tharn's hair. He was such a romantic.

Tharn smiled and lifted Type's shirt before he softly kissed the bare skin there.

Goosebumps instantly spread through Type at the soft touch.

"Ai'Tharn," Type smiled, though he tried not to. "It's not even a baby yet, it's probably the size of your thumb right now."

Tharn shook his head. "I don't care, that is my baby."

"Hey," Type used his hands to tilt Tharn's head up. "This is your fucking fault, I expect you to help me with everything throughout this pregnancy." Tharn nodded frivolously against Type's stomach. "I mean it, Tharn. Everything."

"Everything." Tharn agreed with a smile. "Anything. I'll do it all for you, Type." Tharn promised. "For you both." His smile deepend and he kissed Type's stomach again.

"Get up here." Type pulled him to his feet. "You're kissing the baby more than your wife."

Tharn smirked. "Jealous?"

"Always." Type said proudly. "Just try to leave me now."

Tharn shook his head. "Never."

Then Type kissed his beautiful husband's mouth shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For those curious, the Washington Gene/Strain is a term I completely made up for the purposes of this fic.
> 
> In my particular universe, the first known case of a male pregnancy happened over 150 years ago, the male's last name was Washington. Over the years, this world found out that it was an inherited trait and men started getting pregnant, but only men who carried the gene.
> 
> Sorry I couldn't find a way to fully explain this in the story without boring you with a massive amount of unnecessary exposition.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading, hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
